A Tale of Two Exorcists
by papyrus-tree
Summary: A D.Gray-man Fanfic featuring my two characters: Anna Jones and Joe Smythe Follows the story of Anna as she takes on the world as a new exorcist, battling akuma and fighting in a holy war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Change of Schedule**

Anna sat at her desk, her head resting upon her left hand. Sister Martha continued her lecture, occasionally snapping her weathered fingers together in order to get her class's attention back onto her. Anna, however, was not paying her the slightest bit of attention. She was scribbling on a sheet of paper with her quill, drawing a picture. This activity did not evade Sister Martha's keen eyes. Quick as a hawk the nun swept over to the ginger's desk, slapping her teaching stick onto the hard surface.

"Miss Jones! Must I remind you that drawing in this class is against the rules?" She spoke. Anna looked up at her in surprise, blushing at the sudden attention from her instructor.

"Y-yes ma'am! I-I just—" Anna stuttered out, unsure of what to say. Sister Martha was clearly unimpressed at her answer, scowling and looking back down at the sheet of paper.

"And what, pray tell, where you drawing?" The elderly nun reached out to grab the marked paper, but Anna gripped onto it.

"No! I, ah, I don't want you to see it" The ginger said, clinging onto the paper for dear life. This only maddened the Sister, though.

"MISS JONES," she asserted, narrowing her crinkled eyes. Anna shrank back against the harsh stare of her instructor, finally releasing the paper. Sister Martha held it up to her face, surveying the whole image. Anna watched as her stone-gray eyes ran over the picture, then lifting her ashen eyebrows. "This is quite impressive, Miss Jones." Sister Martha finally said. Anna could not hold back a shocked expression from the teacher's remark. The Nun noticed her reaction, smiling warmly. "Yes, Miss Jones. You have been blessed with quite a talent. Have you ever thought about taking an art class?"

Anna could not refrain from a bewildered "Whaaaa?" at her instructor's sudden change in tone. Regaining her composure, she responded. "Well, yes of course! But I've never considered myself good enough…" Her voice trailed off. Sister Martha placed the drawing onto her desk, then turned back to her disruptive student.

"You shall start classes tomorrow evening," she said before returning to her lecture. Anna sat in silence for the rest of the lesson, mind frolicking in thoughts of art class.

After class had finished, Anna gathered up her items and hurried to the door. Though her escape was halted by the sudden appearance of her best friend, who was in the same class.

"Oh man! What a lucky break!" she said, coming up beside Anna, whose attention was diverted from her wandering thoughts.

"Hello Laura." the ginger greeted cheerfully. "Lucky break is right. Imagine what would've happened if she didn't think I was 'talented'".

"You'd probably get detention for a week! That lady is HARSH", realizing Sister Martha could be listening she added "But a totally great teacher, definitely." then giggled. "Man, I bet you're so pumped for that art know what? We should celebrate! Meet me in our room at 6 o'clock. Capiche?"

"I don't think I'd have any choice in that, since we share a room." Anna responded, giggling softly. Laura did not reply, instead just stared at her.

"What?" Anna asked.

"CAPICHE?" Laura demanded, teasingly. "You never said it!" Anna sighed. Her friend could be extremely ridiculous sometimes.

"Okay, capiche."

"Rad! I gotta go now, but still come!" Laura said before running off in the direction of the dormitories. Anna watched her go and shook her head, what in the world was that girl planning?

* * *

Later that evening Anna hurried across the campus of St. John's Academy for Girls. Laura had told her to meet at the dorms at 6 o'clock, yet here it was 6:25 and Anna had not yet reached her room, she would get a harsh, yet teasing scolding from her friend for this. Once she got up to their third floor room, the ginger pushed open the door gently and peaked in.

"Finally!" a voice called out, then roughly grabbed Anna by the arm and pulled her in. "You're late, missie!" Laura gave her friend a pouty face, then gave a huge smile when Anna tried to recompense for being late. "Don't worry about it! All I wanted to do was give you this!" she pulled out an intricately wrapped parcel; complete with a white bow on top.

Anna gasped at the nice notion from her friend. "Laura…" she started, unsure of what to say.

"Nope! No need to thank me! I just saw them in town and I thought of you. I just didn't know when to hand em' over!"

Anna's fingers traced over the light wrapping on the gift. It was a beautiful shade of cream with lavenders printed on it; then a silk purple bow tied on top. She was shocked her friend would go through this much trouble for her.

"Really, Laura. Thank you so much," Anna smiled warmly, holding the package to her chest.

"Hey! What did I say? Don't thank me, just open your darn gift!" Laura stuck out her tongue. The ginger laughed.

"Okay, okay. I will." She unlaced the silk bow, placing it on the table beside her. Then she tore open the lavender garnished paper, revealing a wooden box.

"A...box?" Anna questioned, turning it over in her hands. Laura scoffed.

"Wow, Anna. For someone who's so smart you can be really dumb sometimes! Its IN the box, silly."

The embarrassed teen slid open the box, gasping at the contents. Inside were two small wooden paint brushes with silver metal and ebony bristles. Anna picked them up in held them in her hands.

"Laura these are…" her voice trailed off.

"Okay! NOW you can thank me." Laura said, winking at her speechless pal. Anna returned the gaze, then quickly looped her arms around the brunette standing in front of her.

"Really Laura. Thank you so much, I love them," Anna whispered.

"Geez, Anna. You're so sappy! Can't you just appreciate a gift like a normal person for once?" Laura laughed. Her ginger friend quickly snapped out of the hug and regained her composure-at least before breaking out into laughter with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.5**

A woman with long, blonde hair and a cross-shaped scar cut across her face stepped off of a large boat, followed by a scruffy older man bearing a broad mustache and carrying a sketchbook. The woman said nothing, merely nodding at the scruffy man before walking to a waiting carriage. The man, in contrast, headed towards the train station on the opposing side of town; that is, before getting distracted by a beautiful vista. He checked behind him, as if looking for someone, before looping his sketchbook strap about his neck and taking out his charcoal pencils. The man's work was cut short by a harsh ringing in his ear.

"Ah, Hello?" The man answered cheerily, adjusting his glasses.

"Teidoll," a woman's voice spoke. "You are taking responsibility into account and doing what Komui assigned us and not drawing, correct?" General Teidoll, the scruffy man, laughed heartily.

"You know me too well, Klaud!" he chuckled, starting to put away the drawing utensils.

"Teidoll, do not make me remind you that this is an important mission. Komui sent us here to find new exorcists, not draw pictures. You can do that in your own free time later – or better yet, when this mission is over." Klaud's stern voice rang out from the ear communicator. The forty-one year old man only sighed and agreed, before saying goodbye and hanging up. The first thing he needed to do was investigate any rumors in the area.

* * *

After an hour and a half of searching and asking around, the only rumors or tales Teidoll uncovered were about a strange creature living two towns over. The strange creature itself didn't interest him so much as the town in the middle. It specialized in education as well as fine arts. He called for a carriage and made haste to the town containing the "strange monster".

It turns out the strange monster was exactly what he expected: just a level I akuma. Teidoll sighed in relief, glad it hadn't killed anyone yet. As he walked down the main street of the town he saw a man carrying a newspaper. The bold headlines caught his attention. "Young Woman with Hypnotizing Art" it read in bold print. The scruffy man paid the newsboy for an issue and began reading.

****_Anna Jones, a young woman from St. John's Girls Academy has been stirring up big crowds in a city along the outskirts of Milford, Connecticut. It has been reported that anyone who looks at the art she has produced cannot look away. Several famous art critics found themselves caught in the hypnotic wonder of Miss Jones's paintings._

_"I don't understand, the painting itself isn't even that good", art critic Timothy Winchester remarked dreamily, still caught in a trance._

_While the art itself is not on display, the head of St. John's stated earlier that Miss Jones has agreed to do a public art display on February 4th of this month. The public viewing will take place in the plaza outside of the Academy on 6th street in Milford._

Teidoll looked up from the paper, pondering to himself. The mustached man took out his golem, turning it on and calling the order.

"Hello, General Teidoll! Good to hear back from you. Found anything yet?" came a voice from the other side.

"Yes, but it needs further inspection," the general replied. "Look into 'hypnotic art in Milford, Connecticut'."

"Ah, will do. In the meanwhile go check it out! It sounds promising!" said the voice.

"I will make sure to do that. Goodbye!"


End file.
